Hello
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One-shot]: Foxy agachó la mirada con algo de tristeza. The Mangle lo consideraba su amigo. Ok, eso era para él un indicio de que quizás jamás tendría una mínima posibilidad de tener algo con ella. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al pensar en todo eso y a pesar de aquello, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza: ¿Debía decirle o no? [Foxy x Mangle] [Robots-humanizados]


**N/a: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí Estefy reportándose con otro One-shot de Fnaf sobre otra de mis parejas favoritas xD. Antes había subido uno de Foxy x Chica y bueno, en esta oportunidad le toca a Foxy x Mangle xD. Espero que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo.**

 **Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott. Los diseños humanizados le pertenecen a Pole-bear y la letra es una traducción del tema "Hello" de Lionel Ritchie. A mí solo me pertenece el escrito.**

 **.**

Se encontraba sentado en un rincón sucio y oscuro de Parts & Service un pirata pelirrojo con orejas y cola de zorro, pensando, mientras que los demás habían salido a la caza del guardia nocturno.

Y no precisamente estaba pensando en cómo atrapar al tal Jeremy. Todo lo contrario. Foxy simplemente estaba pensando en ella; aquella preciosa albina de ojos ambar.

 _ **He estado solo contigo**_

 _ **Dentro de mi mente**_

No había para él un solo día en que no pensara en su versión femenina, estando juntos, tomados de las manos, riendo. Era algo que no podía evitar; adoraba verla en sus pensamientos.

 _ **Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios**_

 _ **Mil veces**_

Algunas veces, cuando se "apagaba", soñaba que la tenía entre sus brazos, besándola. ¿Cómo sabrían esos preciosos labios? Era una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza cada día y cada noche.

 _ **Algunas veces te veo**_

 _ **Pasar fuera de mi puerta**_

En eso, una presencia que él conocía pasó por la puerta. Era ella, Mangle. Como la llamaban los empleados de la pizzería. Rápidamente se levantó del empolvado suelo y se asomó por la puerta. Allí en el pasillo se encontraba su amor, mirando por todas partes, como si buscara algo o a alguien.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando?**_

\- ¡Hola! – fue lo que dijo el pirata apenas la albina se volteó al sentir su presencia detrás suyo.

\- ¡F-foxy! – saludó ella con nerviosismo. Al aludido le pareció ver una sonrisa asomar por debajo del flequillo de la robot con orejas de zorro.

 _ **Puedo verlo en tus ojos**_

 _ **Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa**_

La miró por unos segundos a los ojos, en ellos se podía notar un brillo especial. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Chica sobre el tema.

" _\- Dime, Chica. ¿Cómo puedo saber si ella es la indicada?_

 _\- Lo sabrás cuando la tengas frente a ti_

 _\- ¿Y qué pasará si no lo es y me rechaza?_

 _\- Dicen que en la vida uno hay que arriesgarse. Así que no temas en decirle, porque su respuesta no la sabrás si no te arriesgas…"_

 _ **Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado**_

 _ **Y mis brazos están bien abiertos**_

\- ¿Buscabas a alguien?

\- A ti.

\- ¿A mí? – la zorrita asintió nerviosamente.

\- Quiero saber por qué decidiste quedarte por aquí.

El ojiambar quedó en silencio por varios segundos antes de responderle.

\- Últimamente no me he sentido bien – fue lo que respondió, su mirada divagaba por todas partes.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes decirme. Soy tu amiga después de todo y sabes muy bien que siempre contarás conmigo.

 _ **Porque tú sabes exactamente que decir**_

 _ **Y sabes exactamente que hacer**_

Foxy agachó la mirada con algo de tristeza. The Mangle lo consideraba su amigo. Ok, eso era para él un indicio de que quizás jamás tendría una mínima posibilidad de tener algo con ella. Sintió su pecho oprimirse al pensar en todo eso y a pesar de aquello, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza: ¿Debía decirle o no?

 _ **Y yo quiero decirte tantas cosas**_

 _ **Te amo**_

\- ¿Foxy? – le preguntó zamarreándolo levemente, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo – contestó el por lo bajo yéndose de allí, dejando a la albina preocupada por su reacción.

 _ **Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu pelo**_

 _ **Y decirte una y otra vez**_

 _ **Cuanto me importas**_

Al día siguiente, durante el día, el pirata decidió escabullirse de su escondite como lo hacía cada mañana para verla a ella cuidando de los más pequeños. Luego había un momento en el que la dejaban tomar un descanso, el cual ella aprovechaba para colgarse del techo de cabeza con sus tentáculos y observar el mundo exterior que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana. Su pelo blanco iluminado por los rayos del sol, dándole según el pelirrojo, una apariencia de ángel.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me importas, marinera?

Ella sin voltearse musitó: - Todos los días me lo dices, Capitán. No hay un solo día en que no me lo digas y eso para mí es muy tierno de tu parte, ya que tú también me importas.

 _ **Algunas veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordará**_

El ojiambar sintió un terrible deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla por primera vez. La amaba y sentía una necesidad terrible de confesárselo. Sentía que su corazón desbordaba de amor por ella.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber**_

 _ **Porque me pregunto dónde estás**_

 _ **Y me pregunto qué haces**_

Esa misma noche, decidido a decirle lo que sentía, salió de su escondite de siempre y antes de que comenzara el turno nocturno del guardia, Foxy fue hasta Kid's Cove en busca de su amada, pero lamentablemente para él, ella no se encontraba allí. ¿A dónde habrá ido? Fue lo que se preguntó en su mente.

 _ **¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?**_

 _ **¿O hay alguien amándote?**_

Buscó en todos lados, hasta que finalmente la encontró, llorando desconsoladamente. Incluso le pareció haberla escuchado decir: "Creo que él no me ama". ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso ella amaba a alguien más? Fue ahí entonces que sintió como su corazón de metal se partía en pedazos.

Estaba decidido a marcharse, pero algo dentro de él lo detuvo. Se volvió, dando pasos firmes hasta detenerse justo enfrente de ella y la tomó delicadamente de la mano, captando su atención.

 _ **Dime como ganar tu corazón**_

 _ **Porque no tengo ni idea**_

\- Sé que no debo ser el indicado, pero quiero que me digas cómo tengo que hacer para poder ganarme tu corazón. La albina lo miró sorprendida

\- ¿Qué?

 _ **Pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo**_

En ese momento, Foxy se arrodilló frente a ella y tomando valor desde lo más profundo de su alma le dijo lo que nunca se había animado a decirle.

\- Te amo, Mangle. Sé que debía habértelo dicho desde hace tiempo, pero no me animaba por miedo a tu rechazo.

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Es a mí a quien estás buscando?**_

Mangle, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso era verdad lo que le estaba sucediendo? Su querido Foxy, diciéndole lo que ella tanto había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

 _ **Porque me pregunto dónde estás**_

 _ **Y me pregunto qué haces**_

\- Foxy, no sé qué decir…- pero él la interrumpió.

\- Oye, si no quieres aceptarme, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Aun cuando te sientas sola.

 _ **¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?**_

 _ **¿O hay alguien amándote?**_

\- No, no es eso. Es que simplemente este momento es lo que siempre he deseado en mi corazón.

\- ¿Cómo?

The Mangle sonrió: - Siempre te he amado, capitán Foxy. Y yo tampoco había tenido el valor de decirte mis sentimientos porque también temía a que me dijeras que no.

Y ahí fue que el pirata se dio cuenta que la razón por la cual la había encontrado momentos atrás llorando, era por causa de él y no por alguien más.

 _ **Dime como ganar tu corazón**_

 _ **Porque no tengo ni idea**_

\- Oh Mangle, ¡siento que soy el robot más feliz del mundo! – fue lo que exclamó para luego tomar el rostro de la albina entre su mano y su garfio y besarla con ternura.

\- Te amo, Foxy – murmuró ella en un tono de felicidad.

 _ **Pero déjame empezar diciendo te am**_ **o**

\- Te amo, mi preciosa Mangle.

.

 **N/a: Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Si, lo sé. Sé que al final el relato terminó siendo diferente a la letra de la canción pero bueh. Yo solo quería plasmar la idea que había surgido en mi cabeza en estos días sobre esta parejita al escuchar el tema, que por cierto es un clásico que mis padres escuchaban de jóvenes :v.**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado :3. Pueden dejar reviews si lo desean xD.**

 **Acá Estefy se despide de ustedes :D.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
